


Hairpulling

by AlexVaz01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexVaz01/pseuds/AlexVaz01
Summary: "Let's start then by simple facts.Lapis Lazuli missed Peridot, that was a given."And she wasn't ready for a surprise.





	Hairpulling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyFairAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFairAlice/gifts).



Let's start then by simple facts.

Lapis Lazuli missed Peridot, that was a given. Ever since her smaller girlfriend had to go to another state for a scholarship, she had missed her every minute. Not just the presence of her, not just her cuddles and kisses every morning, not just the adorable clumsiness she was able to bring to the table.

She missed the touch, the feeling, she missed those green eyes and their showers together, she missed the feel of her skin under her fingertips and how it became undone at her movements.

She missed the taste of her lips and the begging quiet movements she did when she was close.

She missed the familiar weight every morning over her body; she missed every meal that was now spent without her.

Lapis missed Peridot. A lot.

And the phone calls and Skype weren't enough.

And touching with the voice on the other side of the line wasn't the same.

Even the video calls and dirty messages had stopped being enough...

But that ended today, Lapis knew. That waiting would end soon, as soon as the plane touched the ground and as soon as they could get home.

As soon as...

 

The creaking of a door made her jump in bed.

She quickly jumped to her feet, taking the first long shirt she was able to get her hands on before walking outside her room. She didn't except... she never expected it to happen like this.

She didn’t expected it two seconds before being pushed to the same door she closed on the way out, familiar lips over her’s and hungry hands already pushing the only garment she had on up.

Lapis allowed her hands to roam a little, too, even with eyes closed, to feel and taste this familiar frame, this body she knew so well after years. The plump hips, the well-formed tummy, she outskirts of her chest, the form of her arms, the blue haired girl scratched the back of Peridot's neck a little before arriving at her hairline.

She could imagine it, considering she didn’t see more than a blur of yellow moving just now; the blonde lustrous hair, untamable, uncontrollable, spiking everywhere and with a weird outline, but also so fluffy at her hands, putty, so perfect to just... dip her hands in and feel.

And not _just_... feel …

But tug.

That's exactly what Lapis did, a few seconds into this ordeal, separating them both enough to pant for the oxygen she already lacked, Peridot's hand pushing her shirt over her chest and her greedy hands already palming the erect nipples.

"I wanted to surprise you," the blonde whispered, trying to catch her breath

Lapis just clashed their lips together once more as her only answer, one hand falling from her head and reaching behind her, mouths dancing in unison as they kept relearning the same dance they did since their relationship began; fighting for dominance, tongues overlapping, little bites and nibbles everywhere as they tried to lovably devour each other; as they lose balance once Lapis opens the door in her back, kissing roughly but methodically as they stumble to the bed. Lapis's back hitting the mattress and Peridot falling over her, their mouths separated now but allowing the blonde to explode more space.

Lapis was not a loud person, at all, but after months of being so far away of her sweetheart, of the only girl that could make her heart beat this way, the contact of her swollen lips in her neck was enough to bring her to moan. Loudly.

The kisses that dipped all the way down her skin, just stopping over the thin layer where the shirt was placed, and the tongue, licking up her neck. Peridot with eyes half lidded and focused on Lapis's blue ones was enough to drive her insane to once again, mixing her hands in this blonde mess and pull her lips together. Try to control her movements, tugging and letting go.

To feel her move with one hand as the other roamed her back, arriving at her butt and then up once again, pressing them together she could feel Peridot's small hands touch her like never before and just as always, it's way to her blue hair and just, tugging with unexpected (but not unwelcomed) strength letting her go and continue Peridot traced a long wet road, kissing and licking Lapis's body as if it was the sweetest of honeys, the perfect milk, the most delicious snack.

Until she arrived between her legs, sliding of bed.

Lapis was ready, and Peridot knew...

But Peridot missed her favorite place to play, and as she knew every single detail, she would play with every single one. Like pulling Lapis's legs over her shoulders, giving her enough space to lick and bite, to suck harshly in her thighs. Leaving purple marks that made Lapis gasp and remember, that made her take her head and push it back where she needed it, grabbing the longer hair (why did she just notice now?) and pushing it to her wet slit.

She heard a chuckle ... or it might have been her imagination. But Peridot was wonderful from the second she felt her breath hitting her core.

Her tongue was small but inviting, enough to make Lapis see stars just at the first contact.

Peridot’s arms might be short, but they’re just enough to reach Lapis's chest and pull on her already rock solid nipples as she reached inside. Peridot could be marvelous, she might claim she doesn't have any physical qualities but ... her work was always godlike and her tongue was just a taste of that.

How she let Lapis tug at her hair, how that prompted moans that gave enough vibrations into her which made her eyes roll back in pleasure.

How Peri was driven by the symphony of screams and moans, over and over as her nose tickled Lapis's hardened clit.

And Peridot reached deeper …

And deeper …

And deeper …

Lapis was lost between all those sensations, unexpected, pleasurable, so long waited, that she was drift in time ... She didn't know how many seconds, minutes or hours had passed until Peridot was able to draw a feral, animalistic moan from the back of her throat.

Hips wildly jerking against the blonde's face as she became undone ... The longest, most drawn out orgasm of the last 8 months ... Ever since they were separated, or even before that.

Lapis lost some kind of consciousness, at least for a few minutes, because she could only remember a few sparse images.

She could remember the taste of herself on her lover’s lips.

She could remember cuddling and climbing on top of her.

She could remember the image of Peridot under her.

But the moment her mind was clear again, she found herself one knuckle deep into Peridot. Her heady, needy short moans … and her commanding but oh so lustful voice … "More, More, Faster... Please."

Lapis didn't know how they arrived there, but she wouldn't complain, pushing two, three fingers inside of her, in and out. Drawing her voice insane and hoarse, pulling her from heaven and bringing her to the deepest of sinful hells. But Peridot complied, and gave.

Peridot's hands were at Lapis's hair and she enjoyed it - the roughness, the pulling.

The gentle touches when she pulled her fingers oh so far away from her needy slit.

And how she tugged so strongly when she went inside.

How she begged for more, please give me more, how she needed it.

Deeper.

Faster.

Stronger.

Now.

With a few thrusts Lapis helped her become undone.

Peri's hair tugged in her hand and the feel, her back arching from the bed and a silenced moan from the back of her throat. Peridot took a few minutes to recover herself, all the while Lapis kept milking her, over and over, without ever stopping. Because she didn't want to stop.

"I missed you," Peridot said, "I couldn't wait so I jumped in an earlier plane and came to see you..."

"I love you," Lapis answered, kissing her sweetly again.

They had time, for everything once again... And Lapis was ready to milk every second of it.

But for now, she just pulled the covers and enjoyed the feeling of Peridot nuzzled at her side, breathing slowly and matching just perfectly in her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This was born as a random on the fly written piece that @MyFairAlice told me I should publish... So here it is.
> 
> Comments and critiques, everything is greatly welcomed!


End file.
